themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
You Were Cool
You Were Cool is an unreleased song by the Mountain Goats written around 2010. Lyrics This is a song with the same four chords I use most of the time When I've got something on my mind And I don't want to squander the moment Trying to come up with a better way To say what I want to say People were mean to you But I always thought you were cool Clicking down the concrete hallways In your spiked heels Back in high school It's good to be young, but let's not kid ourselves It's better to pass on through those years and come out the other side With our hearts still beating Having stared down demons Come back breathing People were mean to you But I always thought you were cool Clicking down the concrete hallways In your spiked heels Back in high school You deserved better than you got Someone's got to say it sometime because it's true People should have told you you were awesome Instead of taking advantage of you I hope you love your life now Like I love mine I hope the painful memories only flex their power over you a little of the time We held on to hope of better days coming And when we did we were right I hope the people who did you wrong Have trouble sleeping at night People were mean to you But I always thought you were cool Clicking down the concrete hallways In your spiked heels Back in high school Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"...and several people wanted to hear this song this week, so—and I don't think John has heard it, so, and uhh, I would like him to, 'cause I'm pretty fond of it. It's one of those I'm perverse about, where it should be on a record, but I always like to keep some unreleased. I may buckle with this one eventually. It's for a friend of mine that I went to high school with." -- 2013-01-15 - An Evening of Awesome - at Carnegie Hall, New York, NY *"So this song is for a specific person." -- 2013-03-04 - WTF with Marc Maron Podcast Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange, CA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2011-10-28 - John Wesley Harding's Cabinet of Wonders - City Winery - New York, NY *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-27 - Cafe Eleven - St. Augustine, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-09-07 - Hopscotch Festival - Fletcher Opera Theater - Raleigh, NC *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-10-26 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2013-01-15 - An Evening of Awesome - Isaac Stern Auditorium at Carnegie Hall - New York, NY *2013-03-04 - WTF with Marc Maron Podcast *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2014-04-15 - Pearl Street Ballroom - Northampton, MA *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2014-06-27 - Boys Rock for Girls Rock - Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY Category:Unreleased songs